


Someone Like You

by quietlydefiant



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, future Cassandra/Varric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlydefiant/pseuds/quietlydefiant
Summary: Cassandra and The Iron Bull together? Varric's not sure how he feels about that...
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Iron Bull/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Rated explicit for later chapters.  
> This something I've been sitting on for a little while. Hopefully, you enjoy it as much I do.

They are traveling through The Hinterlands when Bull looks at her and says: “So I hear you saved the last Divine from a dragon assault?”

Cassandra wonders who told him, though she shouldn’t be surprised. He was a Qunari spy, after all, and one that loved dragons. He would have found out eventually if someone hadn’t rushed to tell him. She sighs but does not stop walking, the Inquisitor was determined to get to the Dusklight Camp before sunset.

“Yes. In my youth. With help.” She stresses the ‘with help’, knowing that many try to make her out to be lone hero. In truth, it had been the effort of many that had saved the Divine, she just received all the glory for it.

“Nice!” He exclaims from beside her, excitement filling his voice. She expects a slew of questions, but that is all he says.

“You're not going to press for the details?” She turns to look at him and he just shrugs.

“Nah, I can see you don't want to talk about it.” And of course, he would know that she hates talking about it. No matter how many times she sets the record straight, the tale gets bigger and bigger. “Bet you looked good doing it, though.” He smiles at her and does that one-eyed wink he always tries to pull off.

She can’t help but laugh even as she shakes her head at how outrageous the compliment is.

He continues to compliment and flirt with her. She finds she likes it, even if it means nothing. She knows he does it with everyone and that she is not special, but it is still a nice feeling to know someone is observing her and likes what they see.

They have finished clearing out Caer Bronach and Cassandra is wiping the gore off her sword. The Inquisitor is speaking with an officer, giving commands to set the fortress up as a keep for the Inquisition.

“You know, Seeker, your style doesn't have to be so defensive.” A rumbling voice comes from behind her. She sheathes her sword and turns around. She is staring straight at The Iron Bull’s chest and she has to tilt her head up slightly to make eye contact with him.

“Excuse me?” She sounds somewhat annoyed. If there was a problem with the way she fought she would know by now.

“You've got armor. Let someone scratch the paint a bit.” He gestures at her whole body. “You can wind up for a shot that will really ring their bell.” She shakes her head and opens her mouth to protest, but he continues on. “Some part of you wants to just cut loose. I can feel the frustration in your swings.” He leans forward, keeping his voice low. “If you need any help with that frustration back in camp, let me know.”

“It’s never going to happen.” Is her automatic response. Perhaps she was more stern than she intended because he takes a step back and raises his hands as if he is surrendering. 

“Apologies for giving offense. I will stop making invitations, Seeker.”

“I was not offended.” She gives him an amused look. If she was upset with him, he would know. “Nor did I say you should stop,” A grin spreads across his face at this and she has to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “So long as we are both clear it's never happening.”

There is a pause between them makes it seem like he knows something she does not. “Works for me.” 

She wants to ask him why he looks so smug but before she gets the chance to, the Inquisitor comes over and tells them it’s time to move out. 

When they reach Skyhold, Cassandra is tired and aches all the way down to her bones. She doesn’t think she will ever be dry again, Crestwood is almost as bad as the Fallow Mire when it comes to dampness. When she dismounts her horse, her body screams at her for being in the saddle so long. She wants a hot bath, one with rose petals and those fancy oils Dorian sometimes lets her borrow.

When she reaches her room she finds the mage has already thought ahead of her. The bottle is on her desk with a note telling her she better not use all of it because they’re expensive. She lets out a tired laugh and begins to shed her armor. 

She dislikes how light she is without it, but the physical relief of having it removed outweighs the feeling of vulnerability. She had told a courier on her way in that she would like a tub brought to her room, enchanted to keep the water hot enough to scald her skin and they promised they would bring it up as soon as possible. It would take a little time for them to bring everything to her so she decides she may as well get to work on the papers on her desk.

By the time she manages to get through most of the missives, the tub has been brought up and filled. She signs off on one more before giving herself a break. She stands up from the desk and stretches, grabbing the oil and crushed rose petals from their special drawer in her desk. She strips, leaving her clothes where they land, and steps up to the tub. She opens the bottle and pours a few drops, scatters in a few handfuls of petals and steps in.

Instantly her skin turns red from the heat. She loves it. She sinks down into the water and leans her head against the back of the tub. She lets out a satisfied sigh and closes her eyes. The only thing that would make this better is chocolates but she hadn’t thought of that earlier. 

Well, there was one other thing.

Her hand rests on her thigh under the water and she settles farther back , legs spreading. The tub isn’t wide enough for it be comfortable so she lifts one foot out of the water and rests it against the lip of the tub. 

For several moments, there is no sound but her pleasured sighs as she touches herself. 

Then there is a knock on her door and before she can say anything, it swings open. In her tired rush to relax, she had forgotten to lock the door.

“Hey, Seeker. We just- oh.” It is The Iron Bull’s voice that comes from behind her and she rolls her eyes, because of course it was. Her foot falls back into the water and she places her hands on the side of the tub so she can twist to look at him.

“Can I help you?” She asks, venom in each word. “You knocked but you are also supposed to wait for me to answer.”

“Sorry, Cass. I just thought you would want to see this.” He waves the paper he is holding in his hand at her, not looking sorry in the slightest.

“Ugh.” She turns back around in the tub and sinks down in the water up to her chin. “Close the door and tell me what it is that is so important.”

She hears the sound of the door closing, then movement. The Iron Bull is over by her desk now, paper still in hand. He leans his back up against it and looks at her.

“It’s from Charter.” He says, seemingly unfazed by the fact that she is still in the tub. 

“You came in here to hand deliver a missive from Charter.” She cuts her eyes at him, skeptical. 

“It seemed important.” He shrugged, looking innocent.

“Just put it on my desk.” She closes her eyes, expecting him to leave. But after a few moments, he is still there. “Is there something else?” She asks, eyes still shut.

“You use rose petals in your bath.”

“What of it?”

“That’s just mean! I mean, roses. Who has sex smelling like roses?” She crack her eyes open at this. “Violets, or a nice frangipani, maybe.” 

She picks one of the petals out of the water and flicks it at him with a laugh. “Sorry to disappoint.” The wet petal lands on his arm and sticks there, making her laugh even more.

“Nothing about you is disappointing, Seeker.” He stares at her, voice low and a mischievous light in his eye. “Especially since your naked.”

“This is not the first time you have seen me naked, Bull.” She reminds him. When they are out in the field there is no time for modesty. They take baths when they can, even if others are around. They sleep close to one another for safety and warmth. They see each other at their most vulnerable. 

“Yeah, I’m just admiring the view.” He lets out a whistle when she stretches out and a warm feeling travels up her spine as he looks up and down her body. 

It is because she was interrupted, she rationalizes, that she doesn’t stop him from moving closer. 

“I know I walked in on you during… your alone time.” He places his hands on the lip of the tub and leans towards her.

Her cheeks heat up and she pretends it is from how hot the water is. “And?” She tries to sound nonchalant but her voice is strained.

“I could help you with that.”

She looks up at him, thoughts racing. “I have no romantic feelings for you, Bull.” She says slowly.

“I’m not asking for a relationship.” He rumbles. “I’m offering stress-relief and a good fuck.” The ‘Which I know you need’ is not spoken, but they both know it’s there. They stare at each other, both of them waiting for the other to say something. Finally, Cassandra stands.

She rises out of the water, rose petals sticking to her skin and jerks her chin towards the door. “Lock the door then.”

The Iron Bull smiles and does as he’s told.

“Damn, Tiny.” Varric says as they leave Skyhold. They are on their way out to The Emerald Graves and he is riding right behind The Iron Bull, getting a very good view of his back. Even after just returning from Crestwood, the Inquisitor wants to seal up more rifts. 

There are long, frenzied scratch marks along the Qunari’s back and bruises on his shoulders and sides. “Did you have sex or fight a bear?”

Bull chuckles and throws a mischievous glance at the dwarf over his shoulders. 

“Definitely sex, then.” Varric nods. “But with a bear?” That earns a small laugh from Solas, who is riding beside The Iron Bull and the Inquisitor turns in her saddle to listen in better. 

“Not a bear… Not to me, at least.” Lavellan’s eyebrows rise up in surprise, a choked laughing passing her lips.

“You can’t be serious.” She exclaims, eyes wide in surprise. “I didn’t think it meant anything!” She clearly knows who he is talking about, and from the way Solas is trying to hide his smile, he does too.

“C’mon boss, don’t be so hard on her. Who could resist all of this?” The Iron Bull let’s go of the reigns and flexes, causing their leader to bust out in another fit of laughter.

“Uh…” Varric says. “Am I missing something?” He has no idea who they’re talking about, unless they mean an actual bear.

The Iron Bull looks at him again, searching his face for something. Whatever he was looking for, he seems to have found. He smirks and blinks, which is probably meant to be a wink, and says, “Cassandra.”

Varric almost falls off his horse.

He finds he can't stop asking questions.

"Since when?" Is the first one, right after he picks his jaw up from the mountain side.

"Since yesterday." 

That pacifies him for a few hours. 

"But why?" He asks as they make camp, not specifying who he is speaking to.

"Huh?" The Iron Bull responds just as Solas says, "Pardon?" and the Inquisitor gives him a curious look.

"Cassandra." He states as if it is apparent. 

“Oh.” The three say in unison. Solas and Levallan turn away and Bull just stares at him.

“You wanna know why?”

“Yeah, I mean-”

“Because she’s hot.” He cuts Varric off. “She’s sexy and fierce and unlike any other woman I have ever seen. Watching her fight turns me and when we slayed that dragon together I was as hard as a rock.” Varric makes a choking noise as Bull continues on. “She looks good in and out of her armor and her thighs-” He makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat. “I’d be more curious as to why someone wouldn’t want a piece of that.”

Varric can think of several reasons why someone wouldn’t. She was stuck up, a stick in the mud, and a brute.She’s not sexy in the slightest, not with the way she acts, at least. Sure she’s strong, and she has legs for days, which can be appealing. But her attitude? That left a lot to be desired.

“And she likes it rough!” Bull adds, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Oh.” Is all he can say. He shouldn’t have asked, he didn’t want to know these things.

He really shouldn’t have asked because he’s all he can think about for the rest of the mission. Cassandra is strong and her legs are long and her husky accented voice is sexy. He knows The Iron Bull didn’t bring that last one up but it’s true. And he can’t stop thinking about the scratches and bruises. She must have been having a great time, must have been moaning and squirming and-

It was time to cut off that thought.He’s uncomfortable in his saddle and Bull keeps looking over at him like he knows what’s going on everytime he shifts.

When they make it back to Skyhold, Cassandra is there to greet them. Instead of coming up to see her lover, she heads towards the Inquisitor.

“I know you just got back,” She says to her as they dismount. “But there is an urgent matter we must discuss in the war room.”

“Let’s go then.” Bless that elf, she takes her responsibilities so seriously. 

Once the two are gone, Varric turns to the Qunari. “That wasn’t the warm greeting I was expecting for you.”

“Warm greeting? The chargers are in the tavern waiting for me.” He says, petting his horse on the nose before handing it off to a stable hand.  
“I meant Cassandra.”

“Oh. Why would she greet me? We’re just fucking.” Solas coughs and then hightails to the castle steps.

“Just fucking?” That doesn’t sound like Casandra at all.

“Yeah. She is a romantic and she wants a relationship, just not with me.” He shrugs. “She’s waiting for the right guy to come along.” There’s that look from earlier, like he’s in on a secret he shouldn’t be.

“Huh. Okay, well. I’ll see you in the tavern, I guess.” He heads to his room unable to shake the feeling that something is off.


End file.
